Inebriation
by Saiths
Summary: Fate T. Harlaown wasn't one attuned to alcohol, but others would say she doesn't mind it's effect.


Enforcer Fate Harlaown was not one attuned with alcohol.

In fact, she found it near repulsive at a **proper** member of the TSAB would be intoxicated during his or her scheduled service. Not to mention that it was technically illegal. Most of her colleagues were, thankfully, turned away with the sight of alcohol.

Unfortunately, "most" does not mean "all".

"Nanoha, please get off of the table!"

It was late Saturday evening. Hayate had insisted that both Nanoha and Fate would spend the entire weekend relaxing, compensating for their brutal work for the past few weeks. Really, it was just more desk errands and paper work, but Hayate never accepted people declining her offer.

"Moou, Fate-chan, since when did you start growing here?" Her response was a high-pitched yelp, and the noise of fizzing liquids.

"N-Nanoha, get your hands out of there, you still have a glass and it's spilling!"

Fate attempted to get up from the floor to clean herself up, but she found herself pinned against the couch. Her mind had completely forgotten about the wasted contents of Nanoha's cup and instead focused onto the intoxicated brunette on top of her. Why was she wearing such little clothing?!

"These things have been growing ever since junior high, Fate-chan. Mine didn't even start to spring up until high school!"

Hands began to fumble with the buttons on the top of her shirt. Fate didn't know which one to be more shocked at, her lover beginning to sexually assault her, or the fact that she had done so little to prevent it.

"It makes me jealous sometimes, Fate-chan. In the winter Vivio always used to snuggle with you. She even told me that 'It was warmer.'!"

"N-Nanoha, don't unclip that!"

The fastest Enforcer in the TSAB managed to catch a wandering hand before it could successfully remove the last piece of clothing that remained on her upper body.

"Just look at them, Fate-chan. Those things need to breathe! They tell me every day about the horrible suffering they have to go through inside your tight shirts."

"Nanoha, Vivio is sleeping, we can't do this-" A hand sealed her lips, then traced against her cheek as it stroked her hair of the way.

"Vivio? I had Vita take her for the night. She was willing enough, and she'll be back tomorrow morning. Which leaves you, my lovely wife, all for the taking tonight."

On a normal occasion, Fate Harlaown would have jumped at the opportunity, and have another report filed against the two for "disturbance of the peace at unreasonable hours." But she couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt when Nanoha was clearly drunk. Even if she probably wouldn't mind it, Fate didn't want to take advantage of her under any circumstance.

"Nanoha, please, let's get washed up and we can continue this somewhere where the furniture won't be ruined." The look of disappointment on the brunette's face chipped away at Fate's heart, but it was for the better.

"Fine. Fate-chan never lets me have any fun anyway!" Nanoha stumbled off of the couch, sitting in front of the table, arms crossed. Feeling guilty, Fate placed her arms gingerly around her neck.

"Nanoha, you know how sorry I am. But this isn't the place for it. You won't be upset, will you?"

She had waited a few seconds before receiving her response. "No, Fate-chan. I'll be fine."

The blonde smiled, and got up from the couch, "I'm going to take a quick shower and get a fresh set of clothes. Can you put a towel on the wet spots and throw away the empty bottles?"

She saw brown hair nodding behind the couch. And then; it had hit her. She had created the perfect way to satisfy Nanoha. "Oh, and, when you're done, I wouldn't mind some help getting all of this spilt beer off of me. Could you join me soon, please?"

Quickly leaving after her offer, Fate had smiled when Nanoha was speechless. Dashing into their bathroom, the blonde removed her drenched clothing and ran water through the bathtub. She heard clattering and shuffling behind the door. Grinning, the blonde quickly got into the bathtub, placed her feet against the sides, and had a bar of soap in her hands.

Yes, she had decided that the first thing Nanoha Takamachi saw when she walked into that bathroom was a completely naked, soapy Fate lying inside the bathtub. She would seduce and please her lover without the need of alcohol.

So she waited eagerly, partly aroused by her own fantasies, as more noise came from behind the door.

…and then she waited. More clattering, more shuffling. The water was beginning to get lukewarm.

More clattering, more shuffling.

…More clattering, more shuffling.

It had to have been five minutes now, what in the world was taking her so long to pick up a few bottles and set a few towels, especially with her reward sitting in the bathroom?

As if to finish her train of questioning, the noise stopped. Fate's heartbeat was steadily increasing in speed and intensity. Her breathing was heavier, and her body had begun to react to the incoming event of passion that was about to obliterate every sense in her body.

Fate would then sit there for ten minutes, each second bringing more questions and disappointment.

Finally cursing, Fate drained the water, quickly scrubbed herself off with the soap, washed her hair, and got out of the tub. This woman was really that upset? Over the fact that they couldn't make love in one place of their house?

"Alright, Nanoha. That's fine. Just be bitter. That's okay! I completely understand that you're upset and you don't want anything to do with me."

Fate's hands stopped drying herself off when she saw her clearly upset face on the foggy mirror. Her expression softened, and she exhaled deeply.

"Or maybe, I ruined the mood for her, and I'm being selfish in making it up to her." Fate finished drying herself off, and discarded the towel into a bin. Determined to apologize, Fate wrapped her nightwear around her and quickly exited the bathroom.

"Nanoha? Listen, I'm sorry for-"

Whatever anger she had forgotten in the bathroom quickly came back tenfold, then Fate was bombarded with confusion as she saw the sight in front of her.

"F…Fate-chan…H...how was your…your…b…bath?"

A new casket of beer was next to the partially clothed brunette. She was all but just a few steps from success, a few feet away from the bathroom. She didn't even place the towels on the right spots.

"Nanoha, I can't believe you!"

Walking over, Fate brought Nanoha to her feet and laid her down against the couch, then proceeding to dry off the carpet. All the while ignoring the hazy look that Nanoha was giving her. She was still aroused from her day-dream in the bath tub.

"And to think, all you needed to do was walk in the bathroom. Instead I found you, still sat down, even more bottles of –"

"Bind!"

Eyes widening, Fate found her arms constricted, and she was forcefully pinned against the floor. She gasped as Nanoha roughly straddled her.

"F…Fate Harlaown…you're under arrest for p...public indecency and attempted seduction of…a TSAB officer."

She knew the amount of foreplay that Nanoha loved to do, this wasn't a new sight. But the way Nanoha was now…

Nanoha gave a suspicious smile. "I'm taking you under arrest, Fate-chan…your p…punishment will be…" The brunette's lips came next to Fate's ear, whispering contents she would never say if Vivio were a mile near her.

Fate gasped, her face flushing. Nanoha smiled in silent victory as she began to remove Fate's clothing, and the blonde closed her eyes.

"Don't give in, Fate. Don't give in. Don't give in…Don't take advantage of…"

One eye opened, and Fate found she and her lover stripped of anything besides their skin, as well as any restraint Fate previously had.

"I-I surrender, Officer Takamachi! Please sentence this wrongful criminal until she has repaid her debt to society!"

* * *

"Sir, it is time to wake up."

Bed sheets grinded against each other as blonde hair slid against them. Groaning echoed across walls as Fate woke up. Eyes still adjusting to the light, she looked around, only to find brown streaks of hair coming from under a blanket.

The night before crashed into her memories, Fate grew unnatural shades of red as she looked at the lump next to her.

Scavenging what clothes she could, Fate got up from her bed, only to be greeted by a pair of different shaded eyes.

"Morning, Mama!"

Fate blinked. She had completely forgotten that Vivio had spent the night with her colleagues.

"O-Oh. Good morning ,Vivio." Fate smiled as she patted her daughter on the head, kneeling down to face her.

"Were you a good girl last night, Vivio?" Her daughter had nodded excitedly, "Vita-oneesan and me had lots of fun!"

"Fate-mama, I want to see you practice with Nanoha-mama sometime!"

A single eyebrow was raised on Fate's forehead. "Practice? You've seen us train before, Vivio."

"Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama must be really strong now! Even when Vivio came home you were practicing with mama!"

Came home? But it's only…

"Bardiche, what time is it?" A robotic voice came from Fate's bedroom, "Sir, it is currently 12:30 in the afternoon. I have taken the liberty of extending my alarm due to your previous experience."

Fate's heartbeat began to rise again, as did her breathing. Except instead of being aroused, she was beginning to panic.

"Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama were training even when I came home! Vivio was a good girl and didn't stop your practice this time! There were loud noises and Vivio could hear screaming, Nanoha-mama even wanted Fate-mama to go faster and faster and faster!"

The word "faster" seemed to echo forever. As Fate saw her daughter's smiling face, she realized that she desperately wanted just one thing at that moment.

"Vivio, did mama have any more 'adult drinks' in the house?"

* * *

End, Inebriation.

(Incoming Author's Note, could be hazardous to people who dislike author's notes.)

A truckload of complaints, mainly because I had to re-edit and sub this myself since this was written on an airplane. Thankfully I was at the very back seat with the screen facing away from everyone else, because I admit, I had a few moments of laughter and awkward teeth-grinding during this story.

The ending feels rushed all to hell, and some parts feel too extended. Worst case scenario, I'll re-edit or even completely republish the entire story. There are some moments when I feel I haven't completely gotten myself used to the characterizations, mainly because Fate and Nanoha are incredibly tame throughout Nanoha, A's, and StrikerS. Despite this, I'm satisfied. Somewhat, anyway.

Originally, I was going to aim for a "T" rated story. But in the middle of it, I had stopped myself and attempted to add some realism into this. If two, young, married women who love each other unconditionally are in the same house on a weekend break, one hammered, then it's not going to end with a good night kiss and sleep. And even after writing I had contemplated on whether this would be T or M, and I'll be safe and go with the M, even though it feels a little too soft to me. But maybe I'll add the lemon scene as an epilogue?

If it helps you sleep at night, Vivio is supposed to be older than she was in StrikerS. Not so much as the fourth grade, but enough so that her vocabulary is significantly larger. Also, I'm not sure what she calls Vita, if she calls her anything at all. It's been quite a while since I've seen StrikerS, and I haven't had the pleasure of picking up Vivid yet. I figure "Big sis Vita" or "onee-san" would work well.

**As always, please review the story. It is probably the most heart-warming thing an author could ever hope to receive for his or her work. **Also, I apologize for the lack of quality, this was rushed in an airplane because I had something to muse about. The lack of an editor clearly makes a difference, and my current editor is actually in the process of writing herself. That, and I can't send any files when I'm thousands of feet in the air.

Phew… long one…


End file.
